nintendo_games_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Artworks
''' Mario Bros. (1983) LuigiMB.jpg|Luigi MarioBrosAtari.jpg|Mario, Luigi, a Shellcreeper & a Fighter Fly Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) LuigiSMBTLL.jpg|Luigi Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally (1988) 11.jpg|Mario & Luigi 12.jpg|Mario & Luigi Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) LuigiSMB2.jpg|Luigi 13.jpg|Luigi Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) LuigiPeachToadSMB3.jpg|Luigi, Peach & Toad LuigiSMB3.jpg|Luigi Dr. Mario (1990) 14.jpg|Mario & Luigi NES Open Tournament Golf (1991) LuigiNESOTG.jpg|Luigi 15.jpg|Luigi 16.jpg|Luigi & Daisy Super Mario Bros. (Pinball) (1992) 17.jpg|Luigi Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World (Pinball) (1992) 18.jpg|Luigi Super Mario Kart (1992) LuigiSMK.jpg|Luigi Mario's Tennis (1995) LuigiMT1.jpg|Luigi LuigiMT2.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart 64 (1996) LuigiMK64.jpg|Luigi Game & Watch Gallery (1997) GroupGWG.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach & Bowser Mario Party (1998) GroupStarMP.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Wario & Donkey Kong LuigiMP.jpg|Luigi Super Smash Bros. (1999) LuigiSSB.jpg|Luigi Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (1999) 19.jpg|Mario & Luigi Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) (1999) LuigiMGN64.jpg|Luigi Game & Watch Gallery 3 (1999) MarioLuigiG&WG3.jpg|Mario & Luigi Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) (1999) LuigiMGGBC.jpg|Luigi Mario Party 2 (1999) PlayableCharactersMP2.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario & Donkey Kong LuigiMP2.jpg|Luigi Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) (2000) LuigiMTN64.jpg|Luigi Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) (2000) LuigiMTGBC.jpg|Luigi Mario Party 3 (2000) LuigiMP3.jpg|Luigi Dōbutsu no Mori (2001) CopperDNM.jpg|Copper CopperDNMsport.jpg|Copper BookerDNM.jpg|Booker JoanDNM.jpg|Joan ChipDNM.jpg|Chip GracieDNM.jpg|Gracie GulliverDNM.jpg|Gulliver JackDNM.jpg|Jack JingleDNM.jpg|Jingle Super Mario Advance (2001) 20.jpg|Mario & Luigi Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001) LuigiMKSC.jpg|Luigi Luigi's Mansion (2001) LuigiLM.jpg|Luigi EGadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd KingBooBowserLM.jpg|King Boo ChaunceyLM.jpg|Chauncey BogmireLM.jpg|Bogmire BoolossusLM.jpg|Boolossus GhostsLM.jpg|Biff Atlas, a Boo, a Gold Ghost, a Purple Puncher & a Shy Guy Ghost Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) LuigiSSBM.jpg|Luigi Dōbutsu no Mori + (2001) BlathersAC.jpg|Blathers DonDNM_.jpg|Don Animal Crossing (2002) FranklinAC.jpg|Franklin FarleyAC.jpg|Farley Mario Party 4 (2002) Group2MP4.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Wario & Waluigi Group1MP4.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Yoshi & Donkey Kong LuigiMP4.jpg|Luigi Game & Watch Gallery 4 (2002) LuigiWaluigiGWG4.jpg|Luigi & Waluigi Mario Party-e (2003) 21.jpg|Luigi Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) LuigiMGTT.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) MarioLuigiMKDD.jpg|Mario & Luigi MarioLuigiMKDD1.jpg|Mario & Luigi MarioLuigiMKDD2.jpg|Mario & Luigi MarioLuigiMKDD3.jpg|Mario & Luigi MarioLuigiBowserBowserJrBob-omb.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr. & Bob-ombs PeteyPiranhaKingBooMKDD.jpg|Petey Piranha & King Boo Mario Party 5 (2003) LuigiMP5.jpg|Luigi & Bob-ombs Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) MarioLuigiMLSS.jpg|Mario & Luigi LuigiMLSS.jpg|Luigi MarioLuigiMLSS1.jpg|Mario & Luigi MarioLuigiMLSS2.jpg|Mario & Luigi LuigiHammerMLSS.jpg|Luigi Mario Power Tennis (2004) LuigiMPT.jpg|Luigi Mario Party 6 (2004) LuigiMP6.jpg|Luigi Super Mario 64 DS (2004) GroupSM64DS.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Wario & Yoshi LuigiSM64DS.jpg|Luigi Mario Party Advance (2005) LuigiMPA.jpg|Luigi EGaddMPA.jpg|Professor E. Gadd Yakuman DS (2005) LuigiYDS.jpg|Luigi Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix (2005) LuigiDDRMM.jpg|Luigi Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) LuigiMSB.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart Arcade GP (2005) LuigiMKAGP.jpg|Luigi SSX on Tour (2005) LuigiSSX.jpg|Luigi Super Princess Peach (2005) LuigiHammerBroSPP.jpg|Luigi & Hammer Bro Mario Party 7 (2005) MarioLuigiMP7.jpg|Mario & Luigi Mario Kart DS (2005) LuigiMKDS2.jpg|Luigi LuigiMKDS1.jpg|Luigi 22.jpg|Luigi GroupBlooperMKDS.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach & a Blooper Super Mario Strikers (2005) LuigiStrikers.jpg|Luigi Animal Crossing: Wild World (2005) BookerACWW.jpg|Booker BlathersACWW.jpg|Blathers CelestACWW.jpg|Celeste BlancaDNM .jpg|Blanca Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) LuigiBabyLuigi.jpg|Luigi & Baby Luigi MarioLuigiMLPIT.jpg|Mario & Luigi Group1LMPIT.jpg|Mario, Baby Mario, Luigi & Baby Luigi Group2LMPIT.jpg|Mario, Baby Mario, Luigi, Baby Luigi, a Chomp & Shroobs Group3LMPIT.jpg|Mario, Baby Mario, Luigi & Baby Luigi EGaddMLPIT.jpg|Professor E. Gadd New Super Mario Bros. (2006) LuigiNSMB1.jpg|Luigi LuigiNSMB2.jpg|Luigi Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (2006) LuigiMH33.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 (2007) LuigiMKAGP2.jpg|Luigi Mario Strikers Charged (2007) LuigiMSC.jpg|Luigi Mario Party 8 (2007) Luigi1MP8.jpg|Luigi Luigi2MP8.jpg|Luigi Itadaki Street DS (2007) LuigiISDS.jpg|Luigi Super Mario Galaxy (2007) BeeLuigiSMG.jpg|Bee Luigi Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) LuigiMSOG.jpg|Luigi Mario Party DS (2007) Luigi1MPDS.jpg|Luigi Luigi2MPDS.jpg|Luigi Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) LuigiSSBB.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart Wii (2008) MarioLuigiMKW.jpg|Mario & Luigi LuigiMKW.jpg|Luigi Mario Super Sluggers (2008) LuigiMSS.jpg|Luigi KingBooMSS.jpg|King Boo Animal Crossing: City Folk (2008) CopperACCF.jpg|Copper BookerACCF.jpg|Booker BlathersACCF.jpg|Blathers CelesteACCF.jpg|Celeste BrewsterACCF.jpg|Brewster DonACCF.jpg|Don FrillardACCF.jpg|Frillard HarrietACCF.jpg|Harriet GracieACCF.jpg|Gracie JoanACCF.jpg|Joan ChipACCF.jpg|Chip BlancaACCF.jpg|Blanca GulliverACCF.jpg|Gulliver JackACCF.jpg|Jack FranklinACCF.jpg|Franklin JingleACCF.jpg|Jingle Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) MarioLuigiStarlow1MLBIS.jpg|Mario, Luigi & Starlow MarioLuigiStarlow2MLBIS.jpg|Mario, Luigi & Starlow MarioLuigiSnacking.jpg|Mario, Luigi & Goombules MarioLuigiBones.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Starlow & a Spike Blop Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) Luigi1MSOWG.jpg|Luigi Luigi2MLOWG.jpg|Luigi New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) LuigiNSMBW.jpg|Luigi Luigi2NSMBW.jpg|Luigi LuigiYoshiNSMBW.jpg|Luigi & a Yellow Yoshi LuigiPropellerToadNSMBW.jpg|Luigi & Propeller Yellow Toad Mario Sports Mix (2010) MarioLuigiMSM.jpg|Mario & Luigi Super Mario 3D Land (2011) KitsuneLuigiSM3DL.jpg|Kitsune Luigi Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) LuigiMSLOG.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart 7 (2011) Luigi1MK7.jpg|Luigi Luigi2MK7.jpg|Luigi Mario Party 9 (2012) LuigiMP9.jpg|Luigi New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) GoldMarioSilverLuigi.jpg|Gold Mario & Silver Luigi LuigiNSMB23DS.jpg|Luigi FoxLuigiNSMB2.jpg|Fox Luigi Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012) Isabelle1.jpg|Isabelle CyrusACNL.jpg|Cyrus BlathersACNL.jpg|Blathers CelesteACNL.jpg|Celeste DigbyACNL.jpg|Digby DonACNL.jpg|Don CopperACNL.jpg|Copper BookerACNL.jpg|Booker BrewsterACNL.jpg|Brewster HarrietACNL.jpg|Harriet GracieACNL.jpg|Gracie JoanACNL.jpg|Joan ChipACNL.jpg|Chip GramsACNL.jpg|Grams GulliverACNL.jpg|Gulliver BlancaACNL.jpg|Blanca JackACNL.jpg|Jack FrankinACNL.jpg|Franklin JingleACNL.jpg|Jingle New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) LuigiNSMBU.jpg|Luigi LuigiBalloonBabyLuigiNSMBU.jpg|Luigi & a Balloon Baby Yoshi Nintendo Land (2012) MiiLuigi1NL.jpg|A Mii MiiLuigi2NSMBU.jpg|A Mii MiiGhostNL.jpg|A Mii MiiCopprrBookerNL.jpg|Miis Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) LuigiLMDM1.jpg|Luigi LuigiLMDM2.jpg|Luigi LuigiLMDM3.jpg|Luigi LuigiLMDM4.jpg|Luigi LuigiLMDM5.jpg|Luigi LuigiLMDM6.jpg|Luigi LuigiKingBoo.jpg|Luigi & King Boo LuigiGreenieLMDM.jpg|Luigi & a Greenie TheBrainLMDM.jpg|Luigi & The Brain EGaddLMDM.jpg|Professor E. Gadd KingBooLMDM.jpg|King Boo GreenieSlammerHiderLMDM.jpg|A Greenie, a Slammer & a Hider GreenieLM2.jpg|A Greenie GreenieLMDM.jpg|A Greenie KitchenGreenieLMDM.jpg|A Greenie SlammerLMDM1.jpg|A Slammer SlammerLMDM2.jpg|A Slammer SlammerLMDM3.jpg|A Slammer HiderLMDM1.jpg|A Hider HiderLMDM2.jpg|A Hider HiderLMDM3.jpg|A Hider GobberLMDM.jpg|A Gobber PoltergeistLMDM.jpg|A Poltergeist PolterpupLMDM1.jpg|A Polterpup PolterpupLMDM2.jpg|A Polterpup PolterpupLMDM3.jpg|A Polterpup New Super Luigi U (2013) LuigiYoshiNSLU.jpg|Luigi & Yoshi FlyingSquirrelLuigiNSLU.jpg|Flying Squirrel Luigi SmallLuigiNSLU.jpg|Small Luigi MiniLuigiNSLU.jpg|Mini Luigi Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013) Luigi1MLDT.jpg|Luigi Luigi2MLDT.jpg|Luigi MarioLuigiMLDT.jpg|Mario & Luigi Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (2013) IceLuigiMKAGPDX.jpg|Ice Luigi Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) LuigiWaluigiTailsSilverMSSOWG.jpg|Luigi, Waluigi, Tails & Silver Super Mario 3D World (2013) LuigiSM3DW.jpg|Luigi Luigi2SM3DW.jpg|Luigi CatLuigi1SM3DW.jpg|Cat Luigi CatLuigi2SM3DW.jpg|Cat Luigi CrownSM3DW.jpg|Luigi& Blue Toad PlessieSM3DW.jpg|Plessie, Mario, Luigi, Peach & Blue Toad AntTrooperSM3DW.jpg|An Ant Trooper Mario Party: Island Tour (2013) LuigiMPIT.jpg|Luigi Dr. Luigi (2013) DrLuigiDL.jpg|Dr. Luigi Mario Golf: World Tour (2014) LuigiMGWT.jpg|Luigi Mario Kart 8 (2014) LuigiMK8.jpg|Luigi Isabelle2.jpg|Isabelle Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) LuigiSSBU.jpg|Luigi Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (2014) Isabelle3.jpg|Isabelle Mario Party 10 (2015) BowserPartyMP10.jpg|Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Peach & Yoshi WiiMotesMP10.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach & Yoshi TrainMP10.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach & Yoshi AmiiboPartyMP10.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach & Bowser LuigiMP10.jpg|Luigi Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition (2015) LuigiPDSMBE.jpg|Luigi Dr. Luigi: Miracle Cure (2015) DrLuigiDMMC.jpg|Dr. Luigi Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015) IsabelleACAF.png|Isabelle IsabelleACAF2.png|Isabelle IsabelleACAF3.png|Isabelle DigbyACAF.png|Digby DigbyACAF3.png|Digby CyrusACAF.png|Cyrus CyrusACAF2.png|Cyrus Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (2015) LuigiMTUS.jpg|Luigi Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) LuigiMLPJ.jpg|Luigi MarioLuigiPaperMarioMLPJ.jpg|Mario, Luigi & Paper Mario Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) LuigiMSROG.jpg|Luigi Pokémon Sun / Pokémon Moon (2016)''' PopplioSM.jpg|Popplio Popplio2SM.jpg|Popplio